parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Olivia and Company part 1 - Once Upon a Time in the Dragon Realms
(The "MissBiancaRockz" logo appears as "Once Upon a Time in the Dragon Realms" plays.) *"MissBiancaRockz Productions Presents" (We open up on the Dragon Realms (from "Spyro the Dragon").) *"Dedicated to MisterCartoonMovie and Ratiganrules" *Huey Lewis: Now it's always once upon a time in the Dragon Realms (The "Olivia and Company" title appears.) *Huey Lewis: It's a big, old, bad, old, tough, old land, it's true (In the Dragon Realms, children and adults are gathering near a box with a sign that says, "Mice Need Home".) *Huey Lewis: But beginnings are contagious there They're always settin' stages there! They're always turning pages there for you (Inside the box, there are mice, including a 5-year-old mouse with tan fur, a small white bucktooth, curvy pink ears, a round head, chocolate brown eyes, a dark red heart-shaped nose, and little hands and feet. She wears white panties, matching frilly, knee-length bloomers, a sleeveless blue dress over a white blouse with short, puffy sleeves that is similar to Dorothy Gale's dress, white socks, and black Mary Jane shoes. She also wears a red hair-bow behind her left ear. Her name is Olivia Flaversham. At the moment, Olivia and the other mice are jumping around, hoping to be picked up.) *Huey Lewis: Ain't it great, the way it all begins in the Dragon Realms? *Max/Passerby: Let me have one. Please? (Max, one of the children, who is with May, picks out Jaq.) *Huey Lewis: Right away, you're making time and making friends No one cares where you were yesterday! If they pick you out you're on your way (May giggles as she picks out Abigail.) *Huey Lewis: To a once upon a time that never ends (Olivia gets pushed to the pack. Excited, she runs back up and tries to make herself noticeable. Meanwhile, the Fairy Godmother (from "Cinderella") is petting Gus, Pixie, Dixie, and Mat.) *Huey Lewis: Olivia, don't be shy (Days later, only Olivia, Pixie, Dixie, and Mat are the only four left.) *Huey Lewis: Get out of there, go, and try (Cinderella picks up Pixie.) *Huey Lewis: Believin' that you're the girl They're dying to see (Soon, only Olivia and Mat are left. The Scottish girl mouse hopes to be picked up. Sadly, Mat is picked up by a blonde-haired pigtailed girl named Bubbles, leaving Olivia all alone. Olivia pokes her head up from the box and smiles as Bubbles skips away happily, carrying Mat.) *Huey Lewis: Cause a dream's no crime Not once upon a time Once upon a time in the Dragon Realms If it's always once upon in the Dragon Realms (We cut to that night, where it begins to rain, and the little Scotsmouse, all alone in her box, sadly waits and watches, but the rainy weather makes it difficult for her to sleep.) *Huey Lewis: Why does nightfall find you feeling so alone? How could anyone stay starry-eyed When it's raining cats and dogs outside And the rain is saying, "Now you're on your own"? (The Scottish girl mouse leaps to the top of the box and cries out, trying to get someone's attention. And what makes it worse is that the box she was in begins to flood. Soon, it breaks, and Olivia finds herself swept away by a strong current. She then sees, much to her horror, that she is heading toward a drain. She cries desperately. Quickly, she jumps and grabs the ledge on time. Then, as she walks on, she becomes sad and bursts into tears.) *''Olivia, don't be scared'' Though yesterday, no one cared They're getting your place prepared Where you wanna be Keep your dream alive Dreaming is still how the strong survive (A car passes by, splashing a puddle of water that makes Olivia wetter than she already is.) *Huey Lewis: Once upon a time in the Dragon Realms (As the Scottish girl mouse walks into an alley, she hears growling and whimpers as she notices the Amoeba Boys growling at her. They give chase, and she runs. She manages to get away by climbing a fence with barbed wire. As she gets to the other side, she continues running. When she is she positive that she is safe, she sighs in relief.) (Olivia sees a recreational vehicle drive by and runs inside.) *Huey Lewis: Keep your dream alive Dreaming is still how the strong survive Once upon a time in the Dragon Realms (Lightning flashes outside, followed by a loud clap of thunder, frightening the Scottish girl mouse. She looks around. Later, she puts her clothes in a dryer, dries herself off, and puts on a pair of baby blue footy pajamas with a matching hair-bow.) *Huey Lewis: Keep your dream alive Dreaming is still how the strong survive Once upon a time in the Dragon Realms (Then Olivia unfurls a green sleeping bag, crawls into it, and falls asleep.) *Huey Lewis: And it's always once upon a time in the Dragon Realms *(The next day, Olivia is still dressed in her nightclothes and asleep.) *Eric/Passerby 1: 42nd. *Prince Phillip/Passerby 2: Alright, here we go. (The vehicle starts moving, and the little Scotsmouse (wearing her now-dry regular clothes from yesterday), having somehow survived the night, gets out of the window just in time. She then leaves the alleyway and notices everyone in the Dragon Realms is awake and now traveling. Fascinated, she walks out from the alley she was standing in, and decides to explore.) (While Olivia is exploring, she hears rap music coming from Gary Oak, who is listening to a boom box and dancing to the beat as he walks.) *Radio: You see the feet walking down the street in the fast lane Walking on the street where they going Just making a movie trying to survive Find a way or not to stay alive (Smiling, Olivia decides to dance along before moving forwards.) *Radio: Cool mouse in a cruel world knows good from bad Her mind is in a twirl Got to look out and open your eyes And if you're in a jam You've got to realize You're in the fast lane (Olivia spins around, Michael Jackson style.) *Radio: Wait, wait, wait, wait a minute You're in the fast lane (Olivia sees more people passing by.) *Anita Radcliffe/Passerby 2: Hi! Sorry, I'm late. *Professor Utonium/Passerby 4: Oh, that's all right. (they leave) (A Japanese woman named Kira Watanabe-Finster, a boy named Chuckie Finster, and a girl named Kimi Watanabe-Finster pass by Olivia. Chuckie and Kimi stop and pet the little Scotsmouse.) *Kira Watanabe-Finster/Passerby 5: (takes Chuckie and Kimi's hands) Come on, children; we're late. You can play with the mice some other time. Come on. (They leave and cross the street. Olivia goes into the street to follow Kira, Chuckie, and Kimi.) Category:MissBiancaRockz Category:Oliver and Company Parts Category:Oliver and Company Scenes Category:Transcripts